The angiographic evaluation of experimental cerebral vein occlusion in primates should offer new insight into the general problem of cerebrovascular occlusive disease. We should be able to establish, first in the animal and eventually in man, how frequently and in what degree cerebral venous occlusion is responsible for the "stroke" syndrome.